


Fall Harder

by portonroblavski



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pining, i guess?????, idk how to use this portion yet smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portonroblavski/pseuds/portonroblavski
Summary: Ryan falls in love too easily and swears he won't do it again because he's been hurt before. And then Hugo comes along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so stubborn that I'm actually going to make this resolution come true this year. Here's to day 2 of daily writing.
> 
> This was super fun to write even though I got stuck for a tiny bit! Rygo is a really cute ship, but I don't think there's fic out there?? Not that I'm aware of, anyway. Enjoy!

Ryan DeRobertis knows he falls in love far too easily. It’s a fact that makes him feel too vulnerable, but it is a truth he needs to accept whether he likes it or not. By now, it’s happened more times than he can count. He falls headfirst for any person that shows him the right type of affection, loves too hard in return, ends up hurt in the end. It sometimes makes Ryan think he’s too soft, the way he lets people in without them having to work for it. He falls out of love just as easily as he falls in, feels his lovers lose interest in him, decides to end it before he gets hurt again.

He swears it won’t happen again. Swears he won’t let anyone in unless they make an effort, makes a pact with himself to avoid falling for his future friends. His relationship with Love is a complicated one to say the least. Caught between two extremes, loving too much or not at all, it’s a tumultuous back and forth motion. Constant ups and downs in his mood reflect easily in his behavior, some of which becomes rash and impulsive. It scares people away, makes them lose patience with him. He ends up brokenhearted and alone, time and time again. Yeah, it sucks, but it makes for good songwriting.

When Ryan gets news of the tour, learns he’s opening as main support for Madeon, he vows he won’t let it happen. Not this time. Months ahead of the actual tour, he swears it won’t happen the way it has on previous tours. He won’t end up pining or crying alone in his bed late at night. He can’t let it happen. He won’t allow himself to _fall_.

The start of the new year brings the Pixel Empire tour with it. It brings a mixture of giddy excitement to Ryan when he remembers he’s the only supporting act officially listed on the bill. It pushes him to _want_ to do his best. He wants to make a good impression on Hugo as well as the sold out crowds he knows are scheduled every night.

The west coast dates start just past the middle of January. The tour takes off to a seemingly rocky start, too. Ryan is often unsure of himself when in front of the crowds he knows he has to face each night, crowds which he feels might not receive him with as much eagerness as they do Hugo. He feels his voice crack sometimes, a reminder from the mild winter chill as it takes its toll on the region while they tour through it. He beats himself up for it late at night while the bus moves them from city to city, but occasionally he comes off the stage while feeling extremely insecure.

Every night, as Ryan comes back into the green room after his set, Hugo without fail greets him with a hug, a smile, a sparkle in his eyes, and something sweet along the lines of, “Ryan, that was _amazing_ !” It’s a quite pleasant reminder to Ryan that he is, in fact, only one man and not a very perfect one, at that.

Ryan swears to himself daily that he won’t get attached like he did on tours before this. Swears he won’t let platonic affection and, in this case, French mannerisms sway his decision or the way he feels. Hugo makes it intensely difficult from the moment they meet, though. The way they meet in person leaves a lasting impression. Hugo takes Ryan’s hand, kisses him on both cheeks before they have a chance to really spark a conversation. Hugo makes it so difficult when they’re both up late, sleep deprived, delirious, and half drunk. So much harder when Hugo greets him every afternoon when they both emerge from their bunks. It gets complicated when Ryan feels the warmth creep up on his cheeks and ears after seeing that warm, radiant smile as soon as they awake. Even more complicated when they acquire an acoustic guitar Hugo proceeds to customize with his code alphabet while Ryan holds it steady in his own lap.

Ryan swears he won’t fall, but the ache in his chest warns him only a quarter of the way into the tour. It’s a true challenge when they sit pressed close together in the corner of a space they’re more than free to occupy, a challenge when Ryan plays the guitar softly and feels the hum of Hugo singing quietly as they lean on against one another. It’s worse when they take the late night acoustic sessions a step further. Take it to the people waiting long after the show is over and Hugo’s got his eyes on Ryan the entire time they play songs about longing and romance.

It’s an incredibly odd feeling to fall so suddenly. He knows he shouldn’t let himself fall like this. Knows the tour is only a month long and each day seems to fly by already. He can’t help it, though. Can’t help the way his heart speeds against his rib cage every time Hugo smiles, warm and happy, when Hugo looks directly at him and sings as if they are completely alone. Can’t help but feel that maybe they’re both falling instead of just him for once.

One month into the year and halfway into the tour, Ryan DeRobertis is so sure that this is the best thing to ever happen to him. He knows this is the highlight of his life thus far and he’s not exactly sure why yet. He knows it’s too early in the year to tell, but there’s enough reason for him to firmly believe that nothing else will come close to this. No words can describe the way Ryan feels about it, but he knows the time on this tour has somehow put Ryan at ease, in a calm state of mind extremely rare to him before this. He doesn’t mind the feeling in his chest so much anymore, but maybe it’s because he’s grown used to it by now.

The night before Ryan’s birthday is a hotel night in San Antonio. They have two separate rooms, one next door to the other and it’s pointless that their teams have booked them this way when they know Hugo and Ryan will end up in the same one. The boys are sleepy, tired of traveling, but Hugo insists they should stay up at least late enough to celebrate Ryan’s 23rd birthday.

Without a second thought, Ryan accepts and together they sit on one of the beds in their now shared hotel room with a bottle of vodka and several cans of Red Bull. They don’t even realize it’s past midnight until it’s half an hour past and they have enough alcohol in their systems to leave them with flushed faces and heavy tongues.

Ryan strums the strings of the acoustic guitar, the chords under his fingers form from muscle memory of playing them every night. Hugo hums along, places the melody where it should be. He clears his throat and laughs before he joins Ryan for the chorus, “ _You’ve got me under your spell. Baby, I couldn’t fall harder…_ ”

Their voices are soft and nearly masked by the sound of the guitar, but still they carry the melody together. Ryan sits cross legged on the bed and hunches over slightly as he plays. He holds the guitar against his body before he decides to lie down flat on his back. Hugo joins him soon after, lies on his front, props his head up, rests his chin in the palm of his hand. He watches Ryan closely in quiet admiration, laughs along when Ryan loses the song on the fretboard.

Ryan chuckles, covers his face with both hands, and groans, “Sorry! I messed that up.”

Hugo exhales with a sheepish grin, “How drunk are you?”

Ryan glances at the clock on the bedside drawer, “More drunk than I should be at 23 years old.”

Ryan rolls over, faces Hugo as Hugo speaks matter of factly, “It could be much worse. You’re fine.”

Ryan drags his hand down the side of his face with a goofy smile, “You think so?”

Hugo nods, comes close enough that Ryan can smell the alcohol on his breath, “Mmhm. Happy Birthday.”

Ryan’s heartbeat returns to his ears so suddenly it momentarily deafens him. He can feel the heat creeping up on his face again and he’s not sure whether it’s the alcohol or the fact that Hugo’s suddenly close enough to kiss. Ryan tries to avoid eye contact as they lie there, but it’s impossible when they’re so close like this. He laughs nervously, intends to say thanks in return, but Hugo’s lips are on his before he can fully process it.

His pulse sounds like thunder, but he still hears the accidental strum of the guitar strings when Hugo carefully takes the instrument from his hands and sets it aside. Hugo climbs onto Ryan and straddles him, much too agile for someone that just polished off an entire bottle of vodka with him.

Ryan’s breaths are too quick, too loud for his own taste, and Hugo doesn’t make it any better. Hugo’s lips are hot when they brush against his, still slick from drinking, breath still sweet with Red Bull and candy from earlier. Ryan doesn’t know what to do with his hands, but the moment is too tempting, too heated to be afraid. Hugo closes the space between their mouths, gives Ryan a tentative kiss, only soft enough for their lips to click when they separate. Ryan slowly allows his hands to roam, one rests on Hugo’s lower back, attempts to be respectful. The other hand goes to the back of Hugo’s neck, tangles its fingers into his long curly hair, begs Hugo to come closer for another kiss.

Hugo draws a shaky breath when Ryan pulls him down a little and Ryan can feel it right against his mouth.

“Can I kiss you again?” Hugo whispers and the feeling sends a tingling sensation through Ryan’s whole body.

Ryan nods too quickly, desperate under Hugo, before he replies, “ _Please_.”

Hugo’s lips come in contact with his again and this time it’s slower, but just as hot as the previous one. Long, passionate, the kiss leaves Ryan breathless. Hugo pulls away, nips and tugs at Ryan’s lower lip in between a series of kisses.

Ryan giggles a breathy, “Happy birthday, me…” before he pulls Hugo back down for more.

And for a moment, it doesn’t matter to Ryan that he let himself fall this time.


End file.
